A Look in to the Future
by Awesome kidder
Summary: Chris has a beautiful life and three beautiful daughters, but one was born without powers. Chapt.1 is just drama Chapt. 2 gets to the good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

-All Characters and concepts except for newly created ones are products of the Charmed t.v. series writers.

(Scene: Manor; 2040)

" Dad Sara won't give me my doll back she used her powers on me and that's not fair!", shouts 8 year old Lara.

"Sara sweetie come here.", says Chris Halliwell. "Yes, daddy?", says 10 year old Sara Halliwell.

"What have I told you about using your powers on your sister?", asks Chris.

"Well, daddy it's not my fault that she doesn't have any powers and she's adopted.", says Sara.

"She's not adopted.", says Chris. "Well, she might as well be she'll never be a charmed one.", says Sara.

"Go to your room now Sara!", says Chris. "Oh, come here honey.", says Chris to Lara.

"Daddy am I really adopted." , asks Lara. "No Lara, no.", says Chris. "Then why don't I have any powers like Julie and Sara?", asks Lara.

"Well, because your special.", says Chris. "Now come on let's get you to bed, mommy will be home from work in a few.", says Chris.

**(10 years later) **

"Congratulations Lara. You graduated!", exclaims Mrs. Chris Halliwell. "Thanks mom, I'm so relieved now that it's over.", says Lara.

" But I still wish grandma and grandpa were alive to see me.", says Lara.

"Well you could conjure them up, but I forgot you have no powers.", says Sara. "Sara lay off it. You've been nagging her about not being a witch ever since we were little kids.", says Julie.

"Well that's okay I might not have powers or be a witch, but I have smarts. And I'll get a chance to show them off at college.", says Lara.

"Hey honey congratulations.", says a gray haired Chris. "Oh thanks dad.", Lara replies.

"Now we shall take you to your grandma Piper's old restaurant.", says Chris. "You know you remind me alot of her.", says Chris.

"Really?", says Lara.

(Scene: Halliwell Dining)

"Wow Uncle Wyatt has really done alot of work to the place.", says Julie. "Hi my name is Chris Halliwell..."

"Oh Mr. Halliwell your table is already prepared for you.", says the waiter. (The family follows the eager waiter)

"What drinks would you all like?", asks the young waiter. "I'll take a root beer.", Sara replies.

(Suddenly a young man dressed in a black suit walks into the restaurant and catches Sara's eye)

"You like sis?", Julie motions towards Sara. "Do I like what?", Sara turns towards Julie. "That guy in the suit?", Julie asks.

"Him, no. Of course not he's not my type.", Sara answers. "Yeah I bet he is. Why don't you go and speak to him.", Julie says.

"I don't know he seems kind of uptight.", Sara replies. "C'mon Sara you've been hestistant about dating ever since you broke up with Stan.", Julie says in a persuasive voice.

"What are you two girls chatting about over there?", asks Mrs. Halliwell. "Oh nothing mom.", replies Sara. "Mom Sara likes that guy over there in the black suit.", Julie says. "Well why don't you go and stir up a conversation with him?", Mrs. Halliwell says while fixing her dress.

"This whole being a witch thing is not so easy to explain to mortals. He might not be so accepting as Stan was.", Sara explains.

"Well you'll never know until you give it a try, now go speak with him.", Mrs. Halliwell demands. "Mother I am a 20 year old woman. You can't tell me what to do.", says Sara.

"I am still your mother and I demand you go and speak to that young man.", Mrs. Halliwell replies.

"Okay, here I go.",

(Sara walks up to the young man in the black suit.)

"Hi my name is Sara. Sara Halliwell.", Sara says. "Hi. Uhm my name is Greg Plyer.", Greg replies.

"I was just admiring your nice black suit from across the room, what designer is it from?", Sara asks.

"Oh this old thing? Doulche and Cabanna.", Greg says. "Oh are you like a model or something?", Sara asks.

"Part time. But I work at the detective department of San Francisco.", Greg answers. "You're a detective?", Sara asks.

"No, I'm a forensic scientist.", Greg says. "Wow smart too.", Sara says. "So does your family own this place?", Greg asks Sara looking into her icy blue eyes. "Yeah, my Uncle Wyatt owns it.", Sara replies. "It's nice.", says Greg. "Yeah he really did it up.", Sara says.

"How would you like to meet my family?", Sara asks. "I don't know. Would they mind me coming over?", Greg asks.

"No, come on!", Sara says. "Whoa you're tall.", Greg says. "Yeah me and my sisters are all 5'11", Sara says. "We all played basketball when we were in highschool.", Sara says.

"Dad, mom, Julie, Lara. This is Greg Plyer. He's a forensic scientist for the detective deparment of San Francisco.", Sara says.

"Oh nice to meet you Greg.", The Halliwells greet.


	2. Where is everybody?

**(Setting: 2051; 8:00 p.m. Halliwell Manor) **

"Hey Dad, Greg will be over for dinner in a little. Afterwards I'm leaving to go back to the apartment.", Sara says.

"You and Greg has really hit it off.", Chris says looking into Sara's eyes. "Yeah I know I can't believe we've been going out for a year.", says Sara.

"Well Julie's upstairs with your mother.", Chris says while tapping against the wall. "Where's Lara?", Sara asks.

"She's held up in traffic, she'll be here in an hour or so.", Chris replies.

(The door bell rings and Chris goes to open it up; Sara, Julie, and their mother walks down the staircase to greet Greg)

"Hello everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell I want to thank for inviting to have dinner at your house." Greg says with a sly grin.

"No problem come on in Greg.", Mrs. Halliwell greets. "Oh, may I use the restroom?", Greg motions to Sara after kissing her.

"Yeah it's right up the stairs to the left.", Sara answers. "Thanks hon", Greg replies.

(Greg eagerly strolls up the red carpet staircase and walks into the bathroom; and locked it.)

"I'm must get to the book and wipe the Halliwells out.", Greg says to himself.

(He looks into the mirror and his eyes become pure blue)

"Show me the book!", Greg whispers silently. (His eyes roll into the back of his head and his head cocks backwards)

(Greg sees a tiny glimpse of the book of shadows)

"The attic!", Greg says in a husky deepy voice. (Greg unlocks the door walks out and then goes straight to the attic)

"Now where did I see it?", Greg questions himself. "Here!", Greg shouts.

(He goes towards the book, but it repels him backwards, protecting itself)

"damn a force field!", Greg curses. "Then I'll have to take them out now.", Greg says.

**(Setting: Lara's car) **

(Lara dials her parents house on her cell phone)

"Hello, dad. I'll be there in a couple of minutes I'm just around the corner.", Lara tells her dad.

(Lara Halliwell steps out of her nissan and slugs her way up the steps to the porch)

"I thought I told him I would be here in a few minutes. It's always like dad to forget something very quick.", Lara poughts.

(She then takes a house key out of her pocket book and unlocks the door)

"Hello. Dad, mom! Sara, Julie! Is anyone home!", Lara shouts. "I can't believe they ditched me.", Lara says to herself.

(As Lara enters the kitchen she notices that the stove is on. She cuts it off and moves to the parlor)

"Why would dad leave the stove on?", Lara questions. "Maybe I should try calling Julie."

(She dials her oldest sisters cell) "Hello Julie can you hear me!", Lara asks.

"Lara, Lara! Help! Demon!", Julie shouts. (Julie's cell becomes staticky and shuts off)

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Calm down Lara. Calm down! What do I do? I don't have any powers how do I help?", Lara says to herself.

"The Book of Shadows might help.", Lara says hesistantly.

"To Be Continued?


End file.
